Heart Stones
by TrumpxHafuFanfiction
Summary: Follow Trump on his adventure for value with his friends. HafuxTrump Fluff.
1. The value begins

Heart Stones

Trump was having one of the best days of the week for him. It was the day he went shopping. Now Trump loved shopping for many reasons. He wasn't doing any of that 'shopping at the mall' as he claimed all females did, but instead was doing food shopping. And one reason he loved shopping for food was that he could pick up his all-time number one top deck. His little eyes lit up with a shine as he paced his way over. His palms were moist and his feet were frantic. He hurried over to the shelf and let out a gasp of surprise.

"Oh my gosh, here it is" Trump said with pure excitement.

Trump reached out and grabbed the packet of cookies in front of him with joy, when suddenly something caught his eye. Something that made his little heart flutter like a butterfly in an updraft. His heart pounded hard in his chest. He could barely contain himself His eyes gazed over the curvaceous sight before him. He smiled brightly as his eyes gazed all over it.

_Any 2 for 1 on all cookies_

"Oh man, the value" Trump said with joy

The curved lettering showed him the value. Trump started hyperventilating at the joy of getting a 2 for 1. Let alone on something like cookies. He had to go down on one knee and hold onto the shelf as he tried to regain steady breathing. Trump eyed the offer again and saw he didn't have much time to get this value. Seeing the deal ended today, he scooped all the packets into his basket and hurried over to the cashier till.

The woman smiled at Trump as he began unloading his constant packets of cookies on the conveyer. The woman gave Trump a worried look as the man began loading up her till with endless packets of cookies. The frothing from his mouth made her scared. She was worried if the frothing would lead to him being berserk.

"Well, er, Sir, isn't there anything else you need aside from these cookies?" The woman said with a nervous smile.

Trump raised his head and a look of sudden realisation came upon his face.

"Oh man you're right!"

Trump raced off leaving the cashier standing there a bit bewildered. The boy came back as soon as he had left. He happily dumped a bucket of chicken on the till. The woman stared at trump for 5 seconds straight before going to ring up his purchases.

"That'll be er, 13.45"

"Oh man that's such value" said Trump with joy on his face while counting the change in his hand.

"Oh my gosh I actually have the exact amount. Oh man!" Trump said with such happiness.

At this point the woman was looking around to see if there were any security personnel to help her in case the situation elevated any further. Trump reached out his fist. The cashier flinched and let out a loud scream. The scream echoed the supermarket causing many customers to look on. Trump stood there with a surprised look.

"Er miss don't you want the money?"

The woman's eyes opened as she looked back over at the man who was once excited. She breathed a sigh of relief and held out her hand as he dropped the change. The cashier ringed him up and wished him a good day.

Trump made his way through the supermarket to the exit when he heard the sound of a machine gun shooting down a family. Oh wait no it was just the laughter of Artosis. Trump turned to see his old friend walk up to him with a smile.

"Oh hey trump got some food there?" Artosis said greeting the man.

"Er yes just got myself the last of the cookies in the store"

Artosis looked in the bag, seeing the contents and let out a loud laugh "H4H4H4H4H4H4"

"Wow trump" he said slapping Trump quite hard on the back "You certainly love your biscuits"

"Er well yes" Trump was getting a bit uneasy at this awkward conversation. Even though he liked Artosis he knew he had to get home and put the cookies away before they lost their freshness.

"Anyway I have to dash home sorry!"

"Well now hold on" Artosis said grabbing Trump's shoulder and spinning him around. The sports jacket man put his arm on Trump's shoulder and pulled him to one side. "I'm having a little party you see and was wondering if you wanted to come"

Trump felt a bit antsy about this. Partly because of his and Artois' proximity but also the idea of going to a party. He was never really a party kind of guy. The idea of people getting blind drunk and trying to 'copulate' with each other didn't sit well with the man.

"Er I'm not sure, I'm not really a travelling kind of guy"

"What d'ya mean?" Said Artosis with a smile on his face "I only live 30 mins away from you. By car…if you drive really fast…and ignore your own wellbeing. Like 2 hours tops"

"Look I don't really like all that dancing and loud music and drinking"]

"H4H4H4H4H4H4H4" Artosis let out his loud trademark laugh that disorientated birds in their flight.

"There won't be any of that. We'll be having food cooked and playing some cards games. You love card games" Artosis said nudge Trump.

"Yeah I guess" Trump said with a slight smile.

"There ya go. We'll even be making some Cairne on the cob"

Trump winced at the pronunciation of Artosis' of 'corn' but shrugged it off.

"Yeah sure sounds great. I'll see you then"

"Great, look forward to it" Arosis said with a smile and a wave.

Trump grabbed his bag and dashed out of the shop hoping to get home quickly. In his rush he bumped into another friend of his. Looking up he recognised a certain long black haired girl.


	2. I Hafu now

**Hey guys thanks so much for those reviews. Didn't expect so many :D. Here's hoping someday we can have it read out by the Mayor himself :(. I'm planning to do a chapter a day for you guys. Hope you guys like it :D.**

* * *

><p>Trump fixed his glasses and got a better look at the girl in front of him. She wore a sky blue dress that gleamed a bright calm glow. Her dark night hair flew back as she moved her head, swaying like silk in the wind. Her smooth fingers ran through her hair, fingers so slender they couldn't scratch the holograph on an extremely rare card. Her eyes glistened beautifully like the grease on a fried chicken drumstick, with legs that any woman would kill to have in their KFC bargain bucket. Her lips opened slightly as if to breathe life onto a weakened hero. She was the kind of woman that you only needed one of to have value. Not that Trump had any sort of feeling towards her of course. Trump went along his merry way, content to being her friend.<p>

"Oh hey Hafu what are you up to?" Trump said with a smile.

"Oh you know" Hafu said playing with her hair "Just doing some shopping"

"Oh I see doing some shopping at the mall with the girls eh?" Trump said smiling in his sexist but endearing way.

Hafu smiled and rolled her eyes. "Actually I was getting some stuff Thanksgiving. It's like really crazy at my house. Are you spending time with your family for Thanksgiving?"

"No" Trump said flatly

"Oh" Hafu smiled nervously and bit her lip; looking as if she had something else to say but was too unconfident to do so.

The two stood there silently for a bit before Hafu piped up again "So what are you gonna be doing this weekend?"

Trump sighed and thought about it "Well I'm gonna get home and unpacked my groceries, thennn I guess…I might end up going to Artosis' party"

No sooner had Trump said that, then had Hafu's eyes lit up.

"Wait Artosis is having a party?! Why didn't anyone tell me" Hafu said with shock.

"Er" Trump said nervously taking a step back from surprise. The poor girl looked worried and concerned why she would be left out.

"I'm sure he just hasn't gotten round to telling you yet, I'm sure he'd love having you there" Trump said reassuringly with a smile

Hafu breathed softly and nodded with a smile at Trump. Trump heard the door of a shop next to them swing open. That's when he saw him. Standing there with his leather jacket, dark shades and bad boy hair products in his hair. He took out the toothpick in his mouth and walked over to Trump and Hafu, placing his arm around her.

"This is my girl scrub. Beat it"

"Reynad don't be mean to Trump"

Reynad snorted out of his nose and looked haughtily at the man before him. "Pssh who said I was being mean babe, I was just having a friendly chat with little chump".

Hafu looked at Gaynad, I mean Reynad with a miffed look on her face. Reynad smirked and rubbed his nose with his thumb like those cocky animoo characters do and said "Nothing personnel kid"

Trump was a bit surprised at the whole ordeal but said there were no hard feelings.

The man before Trump stood as every prepubescent girls dream. He had the look of Justin Bieber without the child's voice. Reynad was known by many as a lady's man. Partly because of his skill to get with many women, but also because many people like Artosis claimed he was a woman. Nonetheless he was consider as quite the catch by female onlookers. As well as being physically appealing to the eye, he also boasts of being a great cook, despite many complaints that he puts too much salt in his food.

" 'Cuse me babe real quick" Hafu looked over at Reynad as he removed his arm around her and took out of the bag the hair moisturiser and began applying it to his hair.

Trump looked over at the shop that Reynad had exited called: "Metro Males". He looked over a Hafu who had a sheepish look on her face at Reynad's action. Hafu always tried to tell Reynad that he didn't have to put more of the products in his hair every 18 minutes, but Reynad would always tell her that it would its appeal and lustre after 18 minutes. Something that he had timed and tested himself.

Deciding now was the time to leave Trump took the opportunity.

"Anyway I best get going: I've got to put these groceries away."

"Yeah whatever, no hard feelings pal" said Reynad holding out his sticky hand to Trump from the hair product he just used.

Trump nervously smiled and tried to speed away so he wouldn't have to shake his hand.

"Yeah you better run!" shouted Reynad, acting very brave and strong when Trump had left.


End file.
